People have utilized storage devices for transporting various forms of personal items for thousands of years. Examples of such personal carrying devices include backpacks, briefcases, bags, luggage, satchels, infant carriers, purses, and fanny packs. Purses have become an important fashion accessory, which has led to the need to create desirable and fashionable purses.
Unfortunately, just as fast as a fashion trend, or fad, starts, it can just as quickly end. Because fashionable purses are quite expensive, it can be very costly to repeatedly purchase the latest most fashionable purses. This has led to the need for purses with an interchangeable covering. Although various types of interchangeable purses have been manufactured, those purses are limited in that they do not allow the user to quickly, easily, and inexpensively change the purse covering. Moreover, before the present invention, the choice of coverings was limited to those coverings made available by the purse manufacturer.
Thus, what is needed is a purse with a cover that is removably attached to the purse to create a customized purse from any unlimited number of designer covers.